


Jack and Raf's Intimate Erotica

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Jackson "Jack" Darby and Rafael Jorge Gonzales "Raf" Esquivel have been close friends since the day they encountered both the Autobots and the Decepticons.  Some would argue that they're practically brothers.  Although, unexpected feelings have began to develop between Jack and Raf despite neither of them realizing it.  What's even more obvious is their friend Miko Nakadai and the rest of Team Prime can see the way Jack and Raf act around each other; especially the Autobots' liaison and retired Army Ranger, Special Agent William Fowler.  The one question that Jack and Raf have to ask themselves is:  Will they confess their feelings for each other or allow their emotions to go berserk?





	Jack and Raf's Intimate Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters of this fanfiction story belongs to the Hasbro team behind Transformers Prime.

It was just a typical day at the base for Team Prime.  Bulkhead and Miko were talking about when the next 👹 🚚 rally was coming to Jasper, Arcee and Jack were talking to Wheeljack about his latest exploits in space, Ratchet was instructing Smokescreen on assessing various situations and how best to adapt to them while Optimus and Agent Fowler were speaking about Megatron and the latest Deception incident and Raf was occupying his time by drawing.

His latest subject was a certain young man he was viewing from afar without realizing that he was being watched too.  While Jack and Arcee were talking to Wheeljack, Jack snuck a glance at Raf from afar and the both of them immediately blushed feeling slightly embarrassed.  Wheeljack took note of this and said, "Looks like somebody's got a crush on the half-pint over."  Jack quickly replied, "Wheeljack, please."  "You want everyone to know what's going on here."  Arcee said, "There's no shame in admitting that you're developing personal feelings for Raf."

"Guys come on," said Jack.  "Are you trying to embarrass me?" "You're both acting like my mom."  Jack walked outside feeling frustrated at what Arcee and Wheeljack were implying.  Ratchet took notice of this and followed Jack outside while Smokescreen continued to review how to adapt to various situations.  "You seem somewhat agitated Jack," inquired Ratchet gazing at Jack with concern.  "You probably may have noticed like Arcee and Wheeljack how I'm gazing at a certain someone from afar who immediately blushed after looking my way," said Jack. 

"Ironically yes," said Ratchet.  "But what really should matter now is how you feel about Raf, don't you think?" "I want to admit to Raf how much I think about him and how I'm crazy about him along with the fact of how it drives me nuts that I can't go a single minute without thinking about him," replied Jack.  "And the worst part is, I'm afraid of what may transpire if I confess my feelings for him."  "That, and the fact that it could greatly affect our current friendship with one another." 

Seeing Jack quiver with fear, Ratchet comforts Jack and replies, "Things will only get worse between you two unless you both confess your love for each other, even at the risk of your friendship falling apart."  "That or your confessions might evolve the friendship between you two, but you two will never know unless you both confess."  "It's up to you and Raf to admit your love for each other Jack, before it's too late."  Contemplating what Ratchet just told him, Jack replies, "Alright Ratchet, I'll tell Raf how I feel about him; but I want to wait for the right moment when it's just the two of us alone."

"I might be able to help with that, I do have a condition however," imposed Ratchet.  "Anything Ratchet, just name it," said Jack.  Ratchet requested, "You spend the next three months learning the Cybertronian language from yours truly."  "Woah, three months to learn Cybertronian; kind of a steep condition for a favor don't you think Ratchet," stated Jack.  "Perhaps, but with my tutelage it'll give you an edge if you happen to come across any ancient texts in the future," insisted Ratchet.  "Plus, you'll be able to send secret messages to a certain someone we both know."

"I see, then it seems to be an offer I can't refuse," replied Jack.  "Ok Ratchet, it's a deal."  "Trust me Jack, I have a good feeling you'll love learning the Cybertronian language along with it's coding; I can guarantee that," said Ratchet with optimism.  Having struck a bargain with Ratchet, Jack will have a chance to finally express his feelings towards Raf.  Of course, he'll probably need advice from others who possess equal sage-like wisdom like Ratchet.  With that goal in mind, Jack decides to start with one he respects the most, Autobot Commander Optimus Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Ratchet's going to provide Jack with a whole day at the base for him and Raf to convey their feelings towards each other in exchange for learning the Cybertronian language for the next three months. I wonder how well Jack will adapt. We'll find out.


End file.
